My almost sister
by Queenfan1234
Summary: Well Ahsoka finds a Togrutan girl on the streets of downtown corusant and immediately takes action...
1. A new sister

Ahsoka cautiously walked along the suburban streets of downtown Coruscant, then suddenly she heard a crying sound coming from the other side of the small brick wall.

"Hello, anyone around," Ahsoka shouted anxiously. Then as quick as a flash she jumped over the old wall to see a small Togrutan child (about 4 years old) wrapped in a tight and rough shawl. After about a minute or so Ahsoka bundled the vulnerable girl in her cloak and carried her away to the Jedi temple.

_3 years later_

"Anna! Anna wake up,"

Anna (the child Ahsoka found) stirred in her bed, before she had been found was living a life of working and beatings. Luckily for her Ahsoka sensed the force in Anna and now cared for her as if she was her sister. Anna like Ahsoka was of the Togruta race.

"Anna you're going to be late for Master Yoda's class," Anna shot up like a spring and quickly dressed in her jedi robes. Her lightsaber was on the high shelf, therefore she began to jump with all her might but she was just too small.

"Soka," cried Anna. Almost automatically, Ahsoka ran into the room, grabbed the lightsaber and passed it to Anna.

"Thank you Soka," said Anna who couldn't quite pronounce Ahsoka's name yet. Grabbing onto Ahsoka's hand Anna hurried with Ahsoka to Master Yoda's class.

"Ahsoka, I wish you'd spend more time training than caring for that little watzit, your only a teenager not some mini mum," moaned Anakin for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

"Master, Anna's not a little watzit, and besides it helps me feeling I have _some_ family out there," Angrily argued Ahsoka

"She's not even a blood relation, anyway let's get on with training," said Anakin feeling he was a hero for ending the ridiculous argument. Ahsoka could not wait to see Anna again; Anakin was such a bossy boots. She hoped after she was knighted to could be Anna's master, but that was not gonna happen as boring Master Windu would say

"We are afraid that once Anna is ready to be knighted Ahsoka will not be able to give her up blah blah blah, you must follow the Jedi Code," Come on its not a crime to care for someone is it. Master Windu was soooooooooooooooooo boring. Tonight she was going to take Anna into town to buy her some history books for her studies, because as well as learning to be a Jedi Ahsoka was giving Anna an education (which a Jedi needs) Seeing Anna she took her onto a speeder and rushed into town.


	2. Uh Oh We're In Trouble

"Come on, Ahsoka let's buy my books, I wanna know lot's and lot's," said Anna her big blue eyes fluttering as she said it. Ahsoka arrived at the Library and as quick as a cheetah Anna had undone her seatbelt and had ran into the Library. Suddenly a woman in ragged clothes grabbed Anna and started dragging Anna away from Ahsoka.

"Soka,Soka, help me," Anxiously wailed Anna.

"ANNA," cried Ahsoka running towards the ragged woman, too late she was already dragging Anna into a stolen blue speeder and driving away. Soon after Ahsoka was racing towards her, but the woman had lifted Anna up by her feet and wrapping her in a tight cloak. Then she dropped her into the arms of no, it couldn't be, CAD BANE.

_Oh no what shall I do_ thought Ahsoka _I know I'll dress as a slave and see if they'll sell, then I'll reveal myself and they'll probably sell me to whoever their selling Anna to._

Ahsoka dressed in some old rags and smeared dirt all over her face. Plodding over to Cad Bane, she attempted to steal the gold token that hung from his old brown belt.

Grabbing her hand, he hissed "Hmmm, dirty pest still you're very beautiful, you'll make an excellent slave girl to Jabba the Hutt," He dragged both into a large cargo ship and locked them in a cell.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Yes Soka, you?"

"Fine,"

"Why have they taken me?"

"Probably to sell you to Count Dooku to train you as a Sith," Anna gasped "But I'm not going to let that happen to you because I'm going to get you out of this terrible mess which you seem to have gotten into,"

"And look I managed to swipe a few books and the way," Taking the books out of cloak she continued "This one's a simple Togrutan fairy tale, this is a book on Togrutan history, and these are on art, literacy, stars and planets, and basically everything you need to know, also they're really small so you can hide them,"

"Wow thanks Soka; you're the best sister I could ever wish for,"

After saying, that Anna huddled up next to Ahsoka and slowly began to sleep.

The next morning Ahsoka revealed herself but it seemed her and Anna were going to be sold to Jabba the Hut! As they arrived, Ahsoka grimaced and looked up at the picture of the grotesque Hutt. When the doors finally opened, Jabba insisted Ahsoka dress in the right clothing. Coming out of the changing room, Ahsoka was dressed in a shockingly revealing red and black bikini thing, red and black braids were tied around her lekku and she wore two red bracelets with a necklace encrusted with red and black rhinestones. Anna however was dressed in a simple white servants dress.

"Can't I work in the kitchen with Anna," moaned Ahsoka.

"No, Jabba insists you entertain him," mechanically said the annoying droid. Quickly, Ahsoka sent a force wave to her master saying _Help Anna and me are servants to Jabba in Tatoonine _before being rushed to Jabba.


End file.
